Kekasihku
by vizzli fujiwara
Summary: Sasuke yang tidak peduli sama sekali sama Sakura padahal mereka sepasang kekasih , tetapi Sasuke sadar telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal saat dia menemukan surat di kamar sakura .


Kekasihku

Pair: sakura haruno x sasuke uchiha

Disclaimer : NARUTO punya masashi kishimoto

Kekasihku

Sasuke-kun aku selalu berdoa kepada kami sama agar kita bertemu kembali dan saling mencintai . Kamu mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu dan aku pun akan mencintai mu sasuke-kun , dan aku berharap kepada kami sama kalau di kehidupan yang lain kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan cinta ku ini .

Aku berharap kau tidak akan mengatakan aku menjijikan , dan aku juga tidak mau Sasuke-kun di kehidupan yang lain membandingkanku dengan wanita-wanita yang mungkin mempunyai senyuman yang lebih menawan . Aku juga berharap Sasuke-kun ada saat aku tertawa,senang,sedih dan merawatku saat sakit dan kau akan berkata "Tenanglah aku ada di sini untuk menjagamu" sambil menggenggam tangan ku sambil tersenyum hangat .

Aku pun berharap Sasuke-kun bisa mempercayaiku untuk terus bisa menemenimu saat tertawa,sedih,senang dan merawatmu saat sakit , dan aku akan membuatkan mu bubur dengan penuh cinta agar kau bisa cepat sembuh .Aku akan memberika Sasuke-kun kasih sayang seperti Okaasan kepada anaknya biarpun kasih sayang ku tidak sepanding dengan kasih sayang okaasan . bukan berarti aku memberikan mu kasih sayang setengah-setengah , tapi aku sangat sayang kepadamu dan mencintaimu Sasuke-kun sampai aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu .

Aku pun berharap kepadamu aku lebih suka bunga matahari dari pada mawar, dan bahwa warna kesukaan ku adalah pink. Mata ku memang bukan biru seperti putri-putri di dongeng tetapi mataku adalah warna hijau, yang aku berharap bisa membuatmu tenang melihat mata ku ini.

Kalau kita pergi kencan kau tidak perlu memeras otak untuk mau pergi kemana dan membuatku senang yang penting aku selalu ada di sisimu . Kalau aku menanggis ketahuilah penyebabnya bukan dirimu , yang terpenting bagiku kamu selalu ada di sampingku dan tersenyum manis untukku . Dengan begitu sedih yang aku rasakan akan menghilang . Jika penyebabnya adalah kamu dan melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu aku akan selalu menerima mu dan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan itu dan tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa ,aku mengerti sasuke-kun aku akan selalu menunggumu" .

Jika tuhan merencanakan di kehidupan yang lain tentang hubungan kita untuk berpisah mungkin aku akan terluka , tapi aku ingin menjadi temanmu kalau kau mengizinkan , aku berjanji akan berusaha agar tidak bersikap egois terhadapmu . Meskipun kamu tidak mengakui perasaanmu yang terluka dan tersakiti dengan perpisahan ini, kalau kau mau aku juga bisa menjadi sahabatmu untuk menuntun mu agar mendapatkan wanita yang terbaik untuk mu .

Beritahu ak jika ada perbuatanku yang membuat terganggu atau ada sesuatu yang tidak pantas , bicaralah kepadaku dengan jujur biarpun ada perkataanmu yang menyakitkan aku akan berusaha dengan baik dan memperbaikinya . Aku pun akan seperti itu kepadamu karna aku tidak mau dalam hubungan kita ada kebohongan .

Kuharap kamu akan membagi masalahmu kepadaku dan jangan berpikir kau bisa menyimpannya sendiri, ketahuilah biapun kamu memiliki rahasia yang tidak mau kamu ceritakan kepadaku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu siap menceritakannya kepadaku, dan membagi masalahmu kepadaku, kita akan menghadapi bersama.  
Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan memberikan senyuman yang tulus untuk memberikan semangat unntuk menyelesaikan masalah biarpun itu tidak membantumu, tapi ingat aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan mengenggam tanganmu.

Aku berharap kamu tidak pernah berpikir tentangku kalau aku meminta banyak dari mu. Aku berharap kamu mengerti aku agak selalu gugup bila ada di sampingmu untuk beberapa saat tapi seteah itu aku merasa nyaman dan merasa kamu sangat melindungiku .

Aku mengerti tentang dirimu saat kamu menyentuh tanganku dan menggenggam tangan ku dengan kedu tangan mu saat ituaku bisa merasakan kamu selalu kesepian dan kosong .  
Aku akan selalu menemanimu selalu agar kamu tidak kesepian dan aku akan ada untuk mengisi kekosongan itu .

Aku ingin bisa mengatakan dengan lancer kepadamu tentang apakah kita akan saling sayang dan mencintai selamanya , satiap hubungan asmara adalah sebuah permainan kartu yang baru dan mungkin aku tidak pandai memainkan kartu itu . Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bersikap baik .  
aku sangat sayang kepadamu dan mencintaimu apa ada dirimu seutuhnya . Jangan pernah merubah sikap atau penampilan untuk diriku , aku selalu menerimamu apa adanya .

Terimah kasih telah membacanya hanya ini yang aku tulis untukmu .

Milikmu selamanya,

Bertanda Sakura haruno

'Tes .. tes .. tess'

"Baka..baka"ucap seseorang berambut biru dongker seperti bentuk bokong ayam itu meremas kertas yang sudah di bacanya , terlihat dia sedang meringkuk di lantai dan memukul lantai itu beberapa kali .

"Sudahlah sasuke iklaskan lah sakura , agar di bisa tenang"ucap seseorang yang seperti pemudan itu yang di panggil Sasuke , pemuda itu yang mirip dengan Sasuke adalah Itachi kaka dari Sasuke . Itachi pun membawa sasuke ke tempat tidur sakura .

"Tapi ka , aku sudah menyakitinya , seharusnya aku menjaganya dan tidak berkata seperti itu"ucap Sasuke sambil menangis meruntuhkan dinding es di dalamnya . Itachi yang tidak tega melihat adik kesayangannya terpuruk pun memeluknya .

"gomen Sakura"bisik Sasuke pelan di pelukan Itachi . Itachi hanya bisa memeluk menenangkan adik kesayangannya karena kekasih dari adiknya meninggal karna sakit leukemia .

~ Fin ~

mohon kritik dan sarannya

maaf banyak kesalahan kata atau kurang berkenang hanya ingin kembali menulis cerita karna sudah 3 tahun tidak membuat cerita lagi .

mohon bimbinganya untuk para senpai agar aku bisa mengerti lebih banyak lagi tentang menulis cerita yang di sukai oleh pembaca .

ini adalah editan dari kekasihku , yang awalnya kurang jelas semoga ini bisa memperbaikinya . Terima kasih untuk **NururuFauziaa** yang sudah kasih saran dan kritik yang membangun , semoga ini bisa pemperbaiki kesalahan ku . kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kritik dan saranya untuk membuat lebih baik lagi .

terimah kasih sudah baca :D

mohon undur

vizzli fujiwara


End file.
